


Moony's inner monologue

by pop14



Series: Marauders' Era [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mentions of Violence, mentions of physical abuse, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop14/pseuds/pop14
Summary: This story is part four in my Marauders' Era series. It takes place after Moony receives the letter from Prongs in the last part. Its Moony's inner monologue and feelings about what has happened and what was in the letter. I hope you like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am gaining no profit from this story all characters belong to the wonderful JKR.

His anger at Sirius was no longer important. Yes, he was still furious that Sirius had told Snape where and how to find him while he was a fully-grown werewolf but he couldn’t just ignore Prong’s letter. Sirius was hurt. James was clearly hardly holding it together, trying to be strong for his best mate. But Sirius was James’ brother and seeing him in so much pain and not really being able to do anything about it must be torturing him. His best mate and the man he loved need him. He could not just ignore them. It didn’t matter to him that he hadn’t talked to Sirius in months. The separation was killing him, although he knew it was necessary, Sirius needed to understand just what he had done and how colossal it could have been if he hadn’t told James about it. Remus could have become a murderer; he could have killed Snape. But also on top of Snape, he could have hurt James, as James had to transform back from Prongs into a human and then Remus had smelled his flesh too. He could have murdered two people that night and all because Sirius hadn’t been thinking. But none of that was important in the face of what had happened; Sirius was hit and tortured by his own damn parents. James hadn’t told him in his letter how the fight had escalated so badly, but he was sure that something tremendous had happened. He just knew he had to get to Potter Manor, to both James and Sirius. He still couldn’t believe that Sirius hadn’t wanted to tell him. He had thought that telling him would cause him bother that he would be a burden. Bloody hell Sirius, I’m in love with you. You won’t ever be a burden. And Sirius needs to be told that he needed to know that in the deepest part of his being that he loved Sirius and nothing Sirius did would ever change, that no matter how idiotic Sirius had acted, no matter how much he angered him, he would always love him. It was partly due to the wolf and partly due to his soul and how it constantly called out for Sirius. All that mattered now was getting to Sirius making sure he was all right and never letting him get hurt like that again. And by Merlin, if he ever saw Sirius’ parents again, he would rip them limb from limb for hurting the man he loved. That was also due to some of the wolf coming through in his personality he was fiercely loyal and protective of those he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave comments or Kudos if you liked it! Thanks again! 
> 
> Also, please check out some of the original stories I've posted on my account. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
